


Dangerous Liaisons

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Fight Sex, Fighting for Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Trope Subversion/Inversion, situationally dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Stiles is in heat! Did you hear me?” </i>Scott practically screamed, but it was too late.</p><p>Somewhere in the panicked rush of Scott’s warning, Stiles had gotten to the door, yanking it open and then just standing there, letting the doorway frame him to maximum effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Derek,” Stiles murmured, voice sultry and dripping with pure sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Dangerous Liaison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350436) by [Le_Renard_Bleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Renard_Bleu/pseuds/Le_Renard_Bleu)



> 30 Thankful Days, Day 20: Gift for frozenbrimstone

“ _Derek?_ ” Scott’s voice was all forced cheer. ‘Nothing to see here,’ it seemed to say. 'Move along.’ 

Derek was immediately suspicious. “Scott,” he growled in response, low and menacing. 

“ _Hey, uh. Hey man. You haven’t seen Stiles, have you?”_

Freezing, Derek dropped the pan he’d been scrubbing, ignoring how it clattered into his sink, splashing soapy water over his stomach. “Scott. Scott, did you _lose_ Stiles?!” 

_“No! What? No, I just… he’s. Crap. Okay, so it’s like this–”_

Derek’s alarm went off then, drowning out whatever Scott was saying. 

_“Oh shit. Oh shit, Derek, is that… Is he there? He’s totally… He’s in heat, Derek!”_ Scott shouted, his voice audible over the blaring alarm. _“Stiles is in heat! Did you hear me?”_ Scott practically screamed, but it was too late. 

Somewhere in the panicked rush of Scott’s warning, Stiles had gotten to the door, yanking it open and then just standing there, letting the doorway frame him to maximum effect. 

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles murmured, voice sultry and dripping with pure sex. 

Derek whimpered, dropping his phone to the quartz countertop. And then he gripped the hard, cold stone with both hands, his _ankles_ quaking as his knees went weak and shaky. 

Sauntering into the loft, Stiles flicked the door closed with a twitch of his wrist, a door that, on a normal day, took a great deal of his strength to wrestle open and shut. “Mmm, look at you,” Stiles purred, winking as he lazily stretched his long, leanly-muscled arms over his head. 

Derek nearly swallowed his tongue as that move, much as surely intended, pulled Stiles’ shirt up high enough to show off a strip of taut, pale skin decorated with a thick line of dark hair below a shallow belly button. “Stiles,” he said, his voice a bare whisper since his mouth had lost every bit of moisture in the handful of seconds that Stiles had been in the loft. 

“That’s my name.” Stiles’ hips swung in an attention-grabbing rhythm as he prowled cat-like up to Derek, eye-contact solid and aggressive. His teeth, white and dangerously pointed, sank into his full, pink lower lip, tempting Derek. When he was close enough, Stiles reached forward, walking his long, beautiful fingers up Derek’s chest to wrap lightly around his throat. “Hey, big boy.” 

That should break the heady, sensual spell Stiles had woven around Derek. It really was just about the cheesiest thing Derek had ever heard come out of Stiles’ mouth. But instead it made him want to chuff with pride. 

He _was_ big. Big and ready and more than enough to satisfy Stiles. More than enough. 

Derek swallowed, just to feel the strong press of Stiles’ hand squeezing around the thick column of his throat. Helpless in the face of Stiles’ heat-strong Omega body, he lifted his chin. It was a silent plea for more. For Stiles to bear him to the nearest flat surface and claim him. 

He couldn’t ask for that though. He couldn’t even dare to dream that Stiles would choose _him,_ not when there were so many better, more capable Alphas in town. 

Lydia, Scott, Parrish, Argent… and that was just in their pack. 

Derek swallowed again, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue as he tried to pull his wits together enough to ask Stiles… to ask what he was doing here, why he was tormenting Derek with something he couldn’t have. Because he couldn’t. He knew, had known since the moment he met this boy with the golden eyes, that he couldn’t have him. 

Only… 

“Stiles,” he begged, eyes falling closed in surrender. 

“Yes,” Stiles hissed, his nose dragging against the edge of Derek’s jaw. “Mine,” he added, sharp teeth scraping over Derek’s skin as he smoothly moved his hand to Derek’s chest, pressing against his stuttering heart and clenching into the material of his shirt to tug him in close. “Do you want that?” he asked, his breath hot and close at Derek’s jugular. “Tell me, Derek. Do you want to be mine?” 

Derek eased his weight forward, pressing into the points of Stiles’ teeth, breath leaving him in a soft, surrendering rush. “Yours.” When Stiles didn’t move, Derek began to shake, terrified that this moment was nothing but another teasing might-have-been. “Please, Sti–ahh!” 

The sharp cry that left his throat was one part pain at the piercing thrust of teeth sinking deep enough to Claim and nine parts pure ecstasy. His skin went shocky-cold before flooding with intense heat as everything in him primed his body for rut. His cock, already full and pressing fat and solid against the inside of his jeans, swelled further, heady-scented precome bubbling up to the tip in a siren song that no born Omega could resist. 

Not burdened by self-control on a good day, Stiles threw his head back, mouth and teeth red, bloody saliva dripping down his chin. With a viciously triumphant grin, Stiles took Derek to the ground, riding him all the way down. 

When the back of his head bounced off the tiles, Derek hissed, but not even that small pain could overwhelm his need to _mate_ and breed, to feel Stiles hot and clenching all around him, to fill Stiles with his eager, swelling knot. 

Stiles ripped at their clothing, his inhuman strength ensuring that even the thick denim of Derek’s jeans was reduced to tatters in seconds. Eyes nearly glowing with heat, Stiles stared down at Derek possessively, his voice nothing but a chirruping sound of unbridled approval. Then he curled his fingers under, scratching long red lines down Derek’s chest, baring his still-pinkish teeth in a hiss. “Mine!” 

Pressing his feet flat to the floor, Derek lifted his hips, whole body clenching and rolling with rippling muscle, showing himself off for his Omega. Stiles purred again, satisfied with Derek’s presentation. Then he leaned back, hands against Derek’s thick thighs, and rocked down hard, forcing Derek back to the floor, the aggressive move kick-starting the fight for dominance. 

Snarling, they rolled across the floor, fighting and wrestling in an effort to prove themselves to each other, to win the right to mate. For the first time, Derek didn’t have to pull his punches. He could go as hard as necessary, could throw Stiles back. 

For the first time, Stiles could meet him blow for blow. 

The mating fight came to an abrupt end when Stiles lifted Derek, throwing him bodily into the brick wall, knocking the breath from him, leaving him stunned long enough for Stiles to mount him, sinking his slick, clenching heat down over Derek, claiming the dominant position for this round. 

All the fight drained from Derek as soon as he felt Stiles’ body sliding over his cock. He whined, thrusting up, his hands stretching to grip onto Stiles’ hips only to be slapped away. Instead, Stiles reached up with one hand, grabbed onto the back of the couch for leverage – because their fight had brought them all the way into the next room – and rolled his hips nastily, clenching and tugging the whole while. Derek’s eyes rolled back in his head, the pleasure overwhelming his every sense until all he could hear was Stiles’ cooing sounds, all he could smell was the scent of Stiles’ musk, all he could see was the starbursting blackness of the inside of his own head. 

It didn’t take long; first matings never did. They were rough and wild and fierce and _fast_. Stiles rode him hard, using his free hand to strip his own thin, pink cock, his eyes dark and teeth flashing. Then he stilled, his body clenching down tight on Derek’s, his thin, watery come splashing out onto Derek’s chest. His body’s clenching, milking passage _forced_ Derek’s knot, brought it to the surface so fast, he could only throw his head back, howling with pleasure. 

Stiles kept rocking his hips, slow grinding rolls that jerked Derek’s knot, making his stomach clench with each motion. His breaths punched out, every exhale a grunting moan. Derek came in one long, steady wave, deep inside Stiles’ body, stretching his belly until he could _see_ the flat surface distend with all the thick come that Derek’s body could offer. 

When it finally stopped, Stiles slumped against him, a half-bewildered look on his flushed, sweaty face. “You…” 

Derek closed his eyes tight, waited for the condemnation, the delayed rejection. 

“You said yes?” 

Squinting his eyes open again, Derek looked up at Stiles, his eyebrows pinched in consternation. “Of course I did. Why the hell wouldn’t I?” 

“I just… you… Holy shit, dude, _score_!” Stiles lifted his hand for a high-five, even though they were _still tied together_. Derek just glared at him until he shrugged and lowered his hand, grinning and wriggling like a little shit. “I can’t believe you let me win, though.” 

Sure, okay. Derek had no problem allowing Stiles to believe he’d thrown the fight. 

Then Stiles looked around, wincing at their path of destruction. “Oh, dude,” he whispered, lips turning down at the corner. “You just _fixed_ the hole in that wall.” 

Derek turned his head to the side, looked at the wall he probably still had pieces of in his back, and saw where a Derek-shaped impression had jarred the new brick-work loose. Shrugging, he closed his eyes, ready for a nap. “Eh. Adds character.” 

“Maybe we’ll just frame it. It’ll be a conversation piece.” 

Derek growled half-heartedly, already mostly asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Deepest thanks to Kitsune972 for translating this into French [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11632610/1/Dangerous-Liason-de-eeyore9990).


End file.
